logosfandomcom-20200222-history
WOIO
1985–1995 In 1994, WOIO switched network affiliations from Fox to CBS; this sent the area's Fox affiliation to former CBS affiliate WJW. WOIO FOX 19.JPG|WOIO FOX19 WOIO CBS 19.JPG|WOIO CBS 19 WOIO_1985-1994.gif|WOIO logo, seen in print ad. WOIO Nineteen License Plate.PNG WOIO Nineteen Vacation Photos.PNG WOIO Nineteen Neon Sign.PNG WOIO Nineteen We're Yours In Stereo.JPG WOIO Nineteen Winter.PNG WOIO Nineteen Hollywood Walk Of Fame.PNG WOIO Nineteen Home.PNG WOIO Nineteen Paintbrush.PNG WOIO Nineteen Kids.PNG WOIO Nineteen 1986.PNG WOIO Nineteen Postcard.PNG WOIO Nineteen 1985.png WOIO Nineteen Malrite Communications Group.PNG WOIO ID 1985-1990.jpg|WOIO Station ID from 1985-1990 WOIO_Grand_Opening_First_Day_May_19_1985.jpg WOIO FOX 19 Kids Club.PNG WOIO FOX Nineteen Community Calendar.PNG WOIO_Happy_Days_1985_ID.jpg WOIO_Little_House_1985.jpg WOIO_Lucy_1985.jpg WOIO_PSA_1985.jpg The Heroes of Scott Dunne logo 2.png The Scott Dunne Team Movie Logo.png Scott Dunne's Angry Mob Logo.png WOIO_Cinema_Nineteen_Primetime_1985.jpg WOIO Cinema Nineteen Sunday Matinee.PNG WOIO Cinema Nineteen Special.PNG WOIO Cinema 19.PNG WOIO Cinema Nineteen Drive In Theatre.PNG WOIO-Cinema19.jpg WOIO-Cinema19-Monday.jpg WOIO-Cinema19-Promo.jpg WOIO Nineteen A Short Feature.PNG IMG_0021.jpg WOIO-Nineteen-Everywhere.jpg WOIO Nineteen 1990.PNG WOIO Nineteen 1992.PNG Screen shot 2016-06-14 at 8.06.04 AM 1.png Sept 3 1994 WOIO becomes CBS.jpg|In 1994, WJW Swapped Affiliations From Fox To CBS WOIO94ID.jpg|WOIO Station ID as a CBS affiliate (1994-1995) Sept 3 1994 WOIO becomes CBS_1.jpg WOIO_nineteen.jpg 1995–1996 Jan 31, 1995 Channel 19 News Coming Soon Promo.jpg Feb 1, 1995 Channel 19 News Coming Soon WOIO_1.jpg WOIO 2.jpg WOIO1995-96ID.png WOIO Logo 1995 a.jpg Channel 19 News Premiere WOIO Full Broadcast_4.jpg|19 News Open (1995-1996) WOIO News Logo 1995.jpg|19 News at 6:30 Open (1995-1996) Channel 19 News Premiere WOIO Full Broadcast.jpg|19 News at 11:00 Open (1995-1996) WOIO 19 News Bug Logo.PNG WOIO-19Sports.jpeg WOIO-19Update.jpeg WOIO-NEXT6PM.jpeg WOIO-Malrite-95ID.jpg WOIO95b.png WOIO95a.png WOIO Logo 1995 c.jpg|Print logo 19NEWS.svg|19 NEWS print logo 1996–1999 This logo along with the WUAB logo of the same period continued to be used on the station's Doppler radar tower on I-71 in Brunswick until it was demolished in late 2015–early 2016. File:WOIO_CBS_19_News.jpg|News logo WOIO CBS 19 News b.PNG WOIO CBS 19 News a.JPG WOIO CBS 19 News b.JPG WOIO CBS 19 News c.JPG WOIO Welcome Home.PNG WOIO CBS 19 News Exculsive.PNG WOIO CBS 19 News 6 & 11PM.PNG WOIO CBS 19 News 11PM.PNG WOIO CBS19 News Weekdays at 530.PNG WOIO CBS19 News This Morning Weekdays 6-9am.PNG WOIO CBS19 News Live Local Late Breaking.PNG WOIO WUAB Ultimate Team Coverage.png|ULTIMATE Team Coverage from WUAB 43 The Ten O' Clock News and WOIO CBS 19 News. WOIO CBS 19 News Tom Meyer The Investigator 1.PNG|Tom Meyer The Investigator WOIO CBS 19 News Tom Meyer The Investigator 2.PNG|Tom Meyer The Investigator WOIO CBS 19 News Storm Center.PNG|CBS 19 Storm Center WOIO CBS 19 Storm Center.PNG|CBS 19 Storm Center WOIO CBS 19 1996 2.PNG 1999–2002 19NEWS-2002.svg|19 News logo Hometeam19.svg|Later variation with the word "Hometeam" above. Hometeam19News.svg|Later variation of the news logo with the word "Hometeam" above. WOIO Hometeam 19 News.JPG WOIO Hometeam 19.PNG|Station ID (1999) WOIO WUAB Dominion Dual Doppler XL 1.PNG|WOIO WUAB Dominion DualDoppler XL WOIO Buddy Check 19.PNG|Buddy Check 19 WOIO 19 News 2001 a.png WOIO 19 News 2001 b.png 2002–2019 2002–2015 WOIO_logo.png|Primary logo (2002–2015) WOIO_Cleveland_CBS19_logo.svg|Print variation WOIO Cleveland's CBS 19 2002.PNG|Station ID from 2002 WOIO Cleveland's CBS 19 2002 In Progress.PNG WOIO Cleveland's CBS 19 2003.PNG WOIO2004ID.jpg|Station ID from 2004 WOIO Cleveland's CBS 19 2004 aPNG.PNG WOIO Cleveland's CBS 19 2004 b.PNG WOIO Cleveland's CBS 19 2008.PNG|Station ID from 2008 WOIO Buddy Check 19 2002.PNG|Buddy Check 19 WOIO Tailgate 19.PNG|Tailgate 19 WOIO Tailgate 19 2.PNG|Tailgate 19 2002–2013 (Newscasts only) WOIO Action News.jpg|Alternate version of 19 Action News logo without channel number 19_Action_News_logo_300_dpi.jpg|''19 Action News'' (2002-2013) Logo used for news programming WOIO 19 Action News Logo.png|Alternate version of 19 Action News logo for high-definition broadcasts WOIO19.png|Alternate version of 19 Action News logo as seen only on their webpage. This is never used on air. On Screen Logos WOIO Action News This Morning.PNG WOIO Action News at 6.PNG WOIO Action News 2002 Action News Extra.PNG|Action News Extra WOIO Action News 2002 Only On Action News.PNG|Only On Action News WOIO Action News 2 Minute Drill.PNG|Action News takes you into the 2 Minute Drill WOIO Action News Tonight at Eleven 2002.PNG WOIO Action News Tonight at Eleven 2003.PNG WOIO 19 Action News Bumper.PNG WOIO 19 Action News at 11 2003.PNG WOIO 19 Action News First At 4.PNG WOIO 19 Action News at 6 2004.PNG WOIO 19 Action News at 11 2004.PNG WOIO 19 Action News Honest Fair Everywhere 1.jpg WOIO 19 Action News Everywhere.jpg WOIO 19 Action News at 11 2007.PNG WOIO 19 Action News Gets Action.jpg WOIO 19 Action News HD.jpg WOIO 19 Action News First At 4 2008.PNG WOIO 19 Action News at 10 On WUAB 2008.PNG WOIO 19 Action News at 11 2008.PNG WOIO 19 Action News 2011.PNG WOIO WUAB Dominion Dual Doppler XL 2.PNG|Dominion Dual Doppler XL WOIO First Alert.PNG|19 Action News First Alert Forecast WOIO First Alert Forecast.PNG|19 Action News First Alert Forecast 2013–2015 (Newscasts only) WOIO 19 Action News at 11 2013.PNG WOIO 19 Action News at 11 2013 b.PNG A new logo was implemented on August 13, 2013. It was only used for its newscasts. 2015–2019 On August 24th, 2015, 19 Action News was renamed "Cleveland 19 News". Cleveland19News.jpg|''Cleveland 19 News'' Newscast logo. hdr_branding_1.png CLE19.png Raycom First Alert WX-Alt.png 14776361_G.png channels4_banner.jpg WX Tanchak Glasses 30.jpg WOIO_11PM_Open_2015.jpg Tanchak Image - Fall 2018.jpg Tanchak First Alert Winter Storm 30.jpg WOIO Cleveland 19 News This Morning open (4-8-19)_1.jpg Tanchak First Alert Winter Storm 30_1.jpg 2019–present WOIO_19_Logo_2019_1.png|Without the CBS logo channel-19-NEW-logo.png WOIO_CBS19_Logo_2019.png WOIO_19_News_logo_2019.jpg WOIO_19_First_Alert_2019.png WOIO 19 News 2019.jpg NCS_19-News_WOIO_014.png NCS_19-News_WOIO_020.png NCS_19-News_WOIO_025.png NCS_19-News_WOIO_030.png NCS_19-News_WOIO_033.png WOIO19.jpg|WOIO Station ID 2019! Videos File:WOIO-WUAB_news_opens|All of the news opens for WOIO and WUAB. Category:Television stations in the United States Category:CBS network affiliates Category:Cleveland Category:Ohio Category:Gray Television